


but in the long tresses of your hair, i am a babbling brook

by gumtoof



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, One Shot, Trauma, mommy issues gang where u at!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumtoof/pseuds/gumtoof
Summary: mother's day. (or, michael and gerry both have mom trauma, and they're coping) / title from broom people by the mountain goats
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	but in the long tresses of your hair, i am a babbling brook

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to everyone who left kudos n nice comments on my other tma works :) :) :) <3  
> some bg, basically this is a non-entity au, and i also headcanon that michael had a not great mom. obvious TW for implied and discussed child abuse, written by someone with mommy issues. thank u to mr jon darnielle for the song i took the title from and also for music about trauma, i did not edit this pls enjoy,, gjkjd

Gerry’s phone is ringing, and he doesn’t recognize the number, but he knows she always finds him somehow. He’s sitting on the shitty threadbare couch, elbows on his knees as he leans over the coffee table where the trac phone buzzes. The quiet jingle of the ringtone is the only noise in the small apartment, until he takes the shitty mobile and flips it open, holding it in front of him with a death grip. He says nothing as his mother’s voice hisses out of the low-quality speaker.  
“Well, finally. I’m guessing you didn’t check your calender today, didn’t give your old mum a call... You hurt my feelings, Gerard.” She waits for a moment. “Not even going to say anything?” She almost sounds sad. “I did so much for you, love, you’ll understand someday.”  
He breaks the flip phone in half, plastic cracking as the line goes dead. Gerry throws it to the floor and puts his head in his hands, exhaling deeply.  
“You alright?” a voice whispers, and Gerry jolts.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you...” Michael is wrapped in Gerry’s sweater and a blanket. His curly hair hangs down, gnarled and glowing in the early morning sun that peeks through the window. He approaches, slow and sleepy, and gently seats himself next to Gerry.  
“I’m fine.” Gerry says, untensing his shoulders, straightening his posture, doing his best to not curl into fetal position.  
“I don’t think so.” Michael replies, his voice soft. “It’s alright. I’m not either.” Gerry looks up, and he can see tinges of pink around Michael’s eyes. Michael glances away, and his gaze falls on the broken phone on the ground.  
“Bad phone call?” He asked.  
“Mother.” Gerry replies, and Michael doesn’t need to ask much else, he just nods.  
“...Bad dream?” Gerry questions in return, and Michael nods again. Pushing the blanket aside, Gerry pulls him closer. There’s never many words spoken when they have this kind of embrace, just a mutual understanding. But today, Michael speaks.  
“You deserved better. So, so much better, Gerry.” He strokes the other’s hair as he nuzzles his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.  
“...We both did.” Gerry breathes into Michael’s curls. “I’m sorry.”  
“I’m okay. You’re okay.” Michael’s nimble hand leaves Gerry’s head to lock with one of his hands.  
“I’m here with you.” Michael tells him, and it is all Gerry needs to hear.


End file.
